The Light amongst the Dark
by Phantomslayer230
Summary: Aaron is an average Titan. He is loyal to the Vanguard, follows orders, and defends the city at all costs. But when a pretty hunter catches his eye he learns that duty isn't everything.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Destiny fanfic and my first story on this site. I'm still an aspiring writer who is learned so please don't get to blood thirsty over my mistakes.**

 **Any constructive criticism you can provide will be greatly appreciated as it will help me become a better writer and make this story better.**

 **I don't have a ton of time to write so there won't be a set schedule for updates.**

 **I don't own Destiny.**

 **Please rate and review. Tell me the things that you like, dislike and would like to see.**

 **Story contains violence and some language. Also I'm not to fond of this stories title so if anyone has a better title feel free to let me know. Now please enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1: Introductions

"We're on Venus, we're on Venus!" A guardian said over the comm channel to his fireteam. He turned to the two other guardians with him.

"I got the relic you guys get the oracles." The guardian, a human Titan, said as he grabbed the prismatic shield in his hands. The weight made him feel strong. The relic was the key to everything and with it in his grip he looked down at the Goblins and Minotaur's that appeared at the base of the stairs in front of him.

"I'll take care of the Vex."

"Don't you always Aaron?" Another guardian, this one an exo Warlock named Kore-44, asked as he fired on a glowing red orb with his machine gun.

"Cut him some slack Kore." The third guardian, a second Warlock this one a human, said. "Aaron just needs to feel useful sometimes." The two Warlocks chuckled as Aaron shattered another Goblin with the relic.

"That's funny Lance. Why don't we play a game of Rumble after this and I'll remind you what a Sunbreaker's wrath feels like."

"I'll pass this time." Lance said as he destroyed the last oracle. "That's the last one. Now can you cleanse us please?"

Aaron finished off the last Goblin then ran to his friends and cleansed the blinding curse from them. As he finished the time gate in front of them activated and they passed through back into the Vault of Glass

"Welcome back boys. Now shall we finish this?" An Awoken hunter named Valkyrie asked as she pulled a golden pistol from its holster.

"We don't need permission Val." Another Awoken hunter named Maximus said as he fired his Shadowshot at Atheon.

"You all heard Max." Aaron said as he pulled the Bolt-Caster from his back. "Scrap Him!"

With that all six members of the team unleashed all they had at the massive Vex construct. Rockets, high caliber bullets, grenades, discs of arc energy, a bomb of void energy and a volley of solar hammers relentlessly tore Atheon apart before it fell and what remained exploded. With Atheon destroyed the team celebrated over their most recent victory.

"Now that's what I call a victory." The sixth guardian, a female human Titan named Sydney said pulling of her helmet. "It's feels nice to clear the Vault again. But it's like child's play after you bring down Oryx."

"I hear ya Syd." Max said as he pulled off his own helmet and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's not the same as it was the first time."

"I'm sure your referring to the fact that we all died about thirty times. Am I right brother?" Val said as she gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Why do you have to be so negative Val? Why not focus on the positives like how we got some great loot for its time?"

"I'm not being negative brother I'm being realistic."

"I suppose so sister. So what did everyone bag this time around?" Max asked.

"Junk."

"Scrap."

"Weapon parts."

As five of the guardians talked about how useless their loot was Kore stayed in the back smiling.

"What's up Kore?" Syd asked. "Something funny?"

"You could say that." Kore said as his ghost equipped him with his newest weapon. The Vex Mythoclast. "Of course I finally get this thing after it becomes worthless. Oh well, It'll make a dice decoration to hang up over my fire place."

"You don't have a fireplace Kore." Aaron said.

"I'm planning ahead." They team shared a laugh before Aaron held out his hand as his ghost in an orange and blue vanguard shell floated over his palm.

"Alright Rex, take us to orbit."

The ghost just blinked as the six guardians returned to their respective ships. With the six of them seated Kore opened up a new comm channel.

"So what now?" Kore asked as the guardian's ships floated in orbit over Venus

"Anyone up for another raid?" Lance asked

"No thank you. I want to do something nice and simple now." Syd said.

"Well I think the Iron Banner is going on for one more day. You guys feel like dominating the crucible for a little bit?" Aaron asked.

In their own ways Aaron's team agreed to grind the Iron Banner for a bit. With their decision made Aaron got in contact with Lord Shaxx in the tower.

"Shaxx it's Aaron. Clear us an arena and give us some targets. The dream team is coming for the Iron Banner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Had a long car ride today coming home after visiting family for thanks giving so I wrote this out. I may have another chapter or two that I can get done soon as well but once school and work start back the updates will slow down a bit.**

 **Please rate, review and enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Unexpected occurrence.

A Young Exo Hunter snuck his way through the bushes of Earth's European dead zone. As he sat in the brush he pulled his sniper rifle from his back. His team was trailing in the Iron Banner match. But the enemy team was boxed into their spawn and most of the guardians were out in the open. The hunter smiled as so many easy targets strafed around his field of view. As he leveled his sights on an Warlock his finger slowly started to squeeze the trigger. However he stopped when he heard what sounded like the crack of a whip. The hunter knew exactly what that sound was.

"Oh son of a …" BANG. The hunter dropped as his ghost floated in his place.

Aaron loaded another shot into his Chaperone as he smiled at the ghost that looked back at him.

"Oh you poor young kinder-guardian. Didn't even know what hit you." Aaron turned back toward his spawn where his team was fighting off the enemy.

"And neither will they." Aaron said as he charged down the road between the crumbling buildings. He stopped a short distance behind an enemy Warlock. Aaron smiled under his helmet as his body surged with solar energy and a flaming hammer materialized in his fist. The Warlock turned only to scream and run.

"Oh no!" He yelled as Aaron threw a hammer into his back incinerating him.

"Oh yes!"Aaron said as he felled two more guardians with two more hammers.

The enemy guardians scattered as Aaron chased them down. "Run, run I'm coming for you."

Aaron brought down another guardian and turned his sights on another who ran into a corner and turned only for a few seconds.

"Oh Shit!" The young Titan said as a hammer felled him as well. With that last kill the match was over. Shaxx's deep voice praised Aaron and his team for their victory and rewarded them with gear for their troubles. Kore earning a new ghost shell and Syd earning the Finalla's Peril Hand Cannon.

Back in Orbit the team prepared for their next match.

"What is that you Titans keep saying about how Sunbreaker isn't overpowered?" Lance asked as Aaron as Syd just chuckled.

"Admit it Lance. You're just jealous." Syd said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up Syd. Besides we've got another match that's about to start."

"You know guys I'm going to try something different this time." Aaron said. "I'm going Striker. It's been a while. It's be fun."

The six guardian's transported down to the surface of Venus. The Shores of Time to be exact.

"Alright ladies and gentleman. Give em hell."

Aaron brought down another guardian with his Chaperone and after reloading he pulled his Hawksaw back out and killed another guardians with three quick bursts.

"That's two down." Aaron said to his team as he looked at the score they were up by about three kills but the other team was close behind.

"That's nice man." Kore said. "But they have a sniper that we can't get past. She's too good of a shot."

"Leave it to me." Aaron ran toward the ledge where zone B normally stood. He took out another guardian with his Hawksaw and turned to see the female hunter sniping his team. He took off at her in a dead sprint and when close enough he launched himself forward, slamming his shoulder into her side shoving her into the old Vex time gate and knocking off her helmet.

With arc energy coursing through his fist Aaron went to finish her but when she look back at him he stopped. She was beautiful. She was a human with slightly pale skin. Her hair long and black and her eyes a deep blue that contrasted with Aaron's own. The longer he stood their half way through his punch, the more her look of fear turned to one of confusion. Getting a hold of himself Aaron stood up and opened his hand to wave.

"Umm, hi." Aaron said. A second later the hunter pulled out her Ace of Spades and fired a shot into Aaron's chest. When Aaron looked back to her all he saw was a knife embedding itself into his skull.

A few seconds later Aaron respawned as Rex appeared in front of him.

"Aaron what the hell was that? You took one look at her and you just shut down." Aaron just stood there looking off into space. Getting frustrated Rex rammed into Aaron's helmet with a quiet clank.

"W-What? Did you say something Rex?"

"I said…" Rex was interrupted when Kore barged into the cave where Aaron stood and through his Nirwen's Mercy on the ground at Aaron's feet.

"What the hell was that Aaron? You had her right where you wanted her then you just shut down." Rex just closed his glowing eye and bounced as if nodding in agreement.

"Sorry Kore. She just caught me off guard is all." Despite his helmet Aaron could tell Kore was glaring at him.

"Ok Aaron, enlighten me. How did she catch you off guard?" Aaron pulled out his Bretomart's Stand machine gun as he hopped up onto the ledge in front of him to grab heavy ammo. As He loaded his gun Kore noticed a hint of void energy surrounding Aaron's hands.

"And also, did you switch do Defender?"

"Ok first off, yes I switched to Defender. As for how she caught me of guard." Aaron was quiet for a little bit as his team filed through to get heavy ammo. As Max walked out of the tunnel he was quickly picked off by a sniper rifle. The Hereafter to be exact. Aaron knew it was her.

"I'll tell you later." Aaron said as he jumped down off the ledge and ran out of the cave toward where zone C would be.

Aaron ran outside and into the tunnel to his right as Val was picked off by the female hunter. Aaron made quick work of an enemy Titan with his machine gun. That Titan was soon followed by another Titan and a Warlock. Aaron spotted the hunter on the ruined structure behind their heavy ammo spawn. He smiled as he took a step only to be met with bolt of lightning from behind him. Aaron turned to see another Warlock, a Stormcaller, holding his hand toward Aaron as the arc energy dissipated. The warlock ran toward Aaron, pulling his other hand back for another strike.

Aaron managed to fire a few shots from his machine gun into the Warlock's body before the Warlock knocked the gun to the side. Aaron smiled as the Warlock took the bait. By going for the gun Aaron had a clear shot and punched the Warlock in the face. The rival guardian faded away in strips of void energy as a purple barrier formed around Aaron.

Aaron turned to grab his gun and when he looked up he saw the glare from the Hunter's scope as she aimed at him. Aaron dived for cover as her bullet ripped through his shield and into his leg. Aaron sat on the ground waiting for his shields to recharge as he thought about what he could do. And why was he doing it for that matter.

Apparently Rex was thinking the same thing as he phased into existence in front of Aaron.

"So just what is your goal here. I know you're going for her but I have a feeling it's not to get a kill." Aaron rested his face in his palm as he spoke to Rex.

"I don't know Rex. When I saw her earlier, she was so beautiful. I just couldn't bring myself to take her down after seeing her face. Her hair, those eyes. Oh Traveler's light those eyes. I'd bet those eyes could calm a rampaging Ogre."

"So she's pretty. But that doesn't explain how you're acting."

"You know Rex sometimes you just have to go with your gut. And right know my gut says I have to talk to her and soon. Because if this game ends before I can talk to her I may never see her again."

"Ok then let's assume you somehow do get up close enough to talk to her without her taking your head off, and let's assume she hears you out and her team doesn't turn you to Swiss cheese. Just what are you going to talk to her about?" Aaron stood up as a bright yellow light flashed on his HUD indicating his super was ready.

"I have no idea Rex. I have no idea."

With that Aaron charged out from behind cover and made a B-line for the hunter. Over his shoulder he burst down one guardian with his Hawksaw. In front of his he fired two more bursts into another guardian and finished him with a melee to get his force barrier which allowed him to survive fire from a third guardian. Aaron quickly lobbed a suppression grenade up to where the hunter was and he jumped up to her platform and dropped his Ward of Dawn around the two of them. She went in at him with her knife but Aaron caught her arm and spoke.

"Wait wait wait I just want to talk." The hunter gave a look more surprised than the one she gave him earlier.

"Talk? You do realize this is the crucible, the Iron Banner no less. And that I am on the other team right?"

"Yes he knows." Rex said as he materialized by Aaron's side. "But he just thought he would go talk to his sudden crush before…" Aaron quickly grabbed Rex and threw him outside of the Ward as far as he possibly could (Which was pretty far).

"D-Don't mind him he likes to butt in on conversations sometimes. He's actually a pretty crazy ghost just ignore everything he said." Aaron thanked the Traveler and any other possible gods (even Oryx to an extent) that she couldn't see the blush on his face. She laughed a little. That laugh alone made Aaron melt just a little bit more.

"Sure thing pal. Anyway if we're going to have a conversation might as well introduce ourselves. I'm…" She was cut off as one of her teammates jumped into the Ward as was quickly dispatched by Aaron's Chaperone.

"Sorry continue." She giggled again.

"Hey guys give me and this Titan a minute to talk kay?" She said to her team. Aaron noticed two other guardians of her team shrug and turn away from the Ward. "Anyway, my name is Jennifer. But my friends call me Jewel." She held out her hand for a handshake which Aaron accepted.

"Aaron. And my ghost you met earlier is Rex. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And a pleasure to meet you sir." A ghost said as in appeared in front of Aaron. It wasn't Rex, this one wore a blue and green crucible shell and sounded more feminine. Aaron assumed it was Jewel's.

"For the record, Jewel's heart rate increased a bit when your hands touched."

"Opal!" Jewel said obviously flustered. "Why would you tell him that?"

"Because of how you're acting right now." Jewel slapped her palm to her face and looked to Aaron.

"Any advice on how to deal with this?" Aaron nodded and grabbed a hold of Opal.

"Sorry." He said before he threw Opal in the same direction he threw Rex.

Rex pulled himself out of the Water he had landed in and started to rotate and expand his shell to get the water out.

"I tell ya, you try and have a little fun and get involved with your guardian's life and what does he do. He uses you for a Hail Marry pass to a boulder. Why when I get back over there I'm gonna…" _Clunk_. Rex's monologue was cut short when something hit him back into the water.

Rising back out Rex saw that it was a blue and green ghost that looked back to him with a look of concern.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry I could regain flight control before I hit you. Are you alright? Is anything broken?"

Rex looked back at the ghost as she continued to apologize profusely for hitting him.

 _"For the record Aaron. I forgive you."_

Aaron looked back to Jewel smiling under his helmet. "SO your ghost likes to pick on you to?"

"Ya she's always trying to embarrass me. Anyway, is there any real reason you wanted to talk to me?"

Oh ya. Well you see, um, I saw you after I shoulder charged you, sorry by the way, and well I just thought that maybe you would want to possibly join me for a, ummm."

"Date?" Jewel asked

"Umm ya actually a date. I mean it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want to be it would just be hanging out between friends. I mean I'm not sure if we can really say we're friends yet. I mean I would like to be friends and I'd love to get to know you more and…"

Jewel grabbed the front of Aaron's helmet to get him to stop talking.

"I got it Aaron. And to answer your question, sure. I'll hang out with you. How about you meet me in the Tower after this match. Meet me up the stairs over to the entrance to the North district."

"Sure sounds good. Then I guess we should get back to the game. I'll just head back over to my spawn." Aaron turned to leave but Jewel caught his shoulder.

"I know a faster a way for you to get back."

"How's that?" Aaron asked

Jewel smiled as Aaron's ward fell along with his Armor of light bonus. Jewel pulled out a Tripmine grenade and shoved it to his chest before kicking him back as he blew up.

That kill ended the matched and gave Jewel's team the win. Aaron appeared back in his ship in Orbit shaking his head.

"Yup. I'm in love." Rex appeared next to Aaron his single blue eye as wide as Aaron had ever seen it.

"Your telling me brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we go again. This chapter is a bit slower then others will be but I had fun with it. Thanks to all who are enjoying the story and giving me the motivation to continue. You amazing people know who you are.**

 **As always, please rate, review and enjoy.**

Chapter 3: A night to remember

After Aaron explained what was going on with Jewel to his team, he left them and headed for the Tower. After a few minutes Rex dropped Aaron off in the Tower's courtyard, still clad in all his armor since he was too anxious to bother removing it. Once his armored boots connected with the concrete tiles below him he looked left to the North and started walking toward the stairs that led to the overlook. Aaron ascended the steel staircase and walked up to the railing of the overlook. He looked around but there was no sight of Jewel.

Aaron waited for a little while watching as guardians came and went. He watched as they went about their business. Decrypting engrams, sorting their vault, and receiving and turning in missions for the Vanguard and the Crucible. Aaron didn't know how long he had waited but in time he figured that Jewel wasn't going to show. Distraught by how he had been played Aaron started back toward the stairs. He only took one step downward when a familiar voice stopped him.

"I was wondering how long you would wait." Aaron looked around for Jewel but he didn't see her. "Up here."

Looking upward Aaron saw Jewel sitting on top a support beam cutting an apple with her knife. Her helmet was gone and her long black hair draped over her shoulders

"How long have you been up there?" Aaron asked.

"Since before you got here." She said as she popped an apple slice into her mouth.

"And you didn't say anything? Why not?"

"Like I said, I wanted to see how long you would wait. Do you know how long you waited?"

"I don't know, I'd say about ten minutes." Jewel giggled again.

"Nope, almost twenty-five minutes you sat there watching for me. Most guys would have bailed after like two minutes sitting there. I must say I'm flattered." Jewel took a bite out of another apple slice. "So hot shot you've got me here and I'm ready. Now what shall we do on this gorgeous evening?"

"I don't know." Jewel looked down at Aaron in surprise her blue eyes showing him just how stunned she was.

"You don't know?" Aaron shrugged

"I was a young boy who saw a pretty girl. I only had one thing on my mind and I was not planning for you actually saying yes. It was trying to get you to say yes."

Jewel smiled and shook her head. She returned her knife to its sheath on her arm and hopped down of her beam.

"Well don't worry. I know a nice place we can go to get a drink and just talk for a bit." Jewel dropped the half eaten apple into Aaron's hand and pulled the core from the center causing three neat slices to fall into his palm.

"Follow me." Jewel took a seat on the railing of the staircase and slid down to the courtyard below. Aaron popped an apple slice into his mouth took off after her as she ran southward toward the Tower hanger.

Aaron followed Jewel into the hanger. She smiled and waved to everyone there. She led Aaron down a flight of stairs below the FWC which led into a decommissioned ship on the hanger floor. Inside a few people were sitting among the few chairs and couches. Most were workers in the hanger some were guardians, mostly hunters. Jewel walked up to the small bar and the barmaid smiled as she approached.

"Jewel, it's great to see you again. What brings you by this time?"

"Just having a drink with a friend." Jewel said looking at Aaron.

"Sounds good to me. What will you have?"

"I'll have a bourbon on the rocks." Jewel ordered and looked to Aaron.

"Vodka if you have it." The barmaid knelt down behind the counter and presented them each with a small glass and a bottle filled their drink of choice.

"I'll give you two some privacy. Call me over you need anything."

"Thanks Meg." Jewel said as she sipped her bourbon.

Aaron and Jewel sat together in silence. Jewel sipped her drink while Aaron brought his hands up and removed his helmet. For the first time Jewel saw Aaron's face. His skin was darker then hers but not by much. He had short cut and neatly groomed brown hair and his eyes were a dark green. When Aaron smiled down at her she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"it's weird how this all started." Jewel said.

"You mean that fact that the only reason we're here is because my shoulder charge knocked off your helmet in the middle of the Iron Banner. And I decided that I had to ask you out." Jewel downed her drink and started to refill it.

"You didn't even know me. What brought you to want to talk to me so badly?" Aaron downed the rest of the Vodka in his glass and took a deep breath while he refilling his glass.

"Because for my whole life since Rex brought me back, I have always done what I had to do. I followed Zavala's orders and I fought against the Darkness. I didn't ask questions, I was a soldier I had a job to do. It wasn't until recently when I started to lighten up a bit and started to have a little fun. And then I saw you and…I don't even know how to say it. I had never seen anyone so beautiful in my whole life. I wanted to get to know you at to at least be friends. But I knew that that match was ending soon, and if I didn't talk to you fast then I might never see you again." Aaron took another sip of his drink as did Jewel.

"Well for what it's worth, I'm glad you went through all the trouble Aaron. I'm having fun and I think I can call you a friend." Aaron smiled back her and after a few seconds he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jewel asked taking another big gulp of her bourbon.

"I think the better question is what isn't funny. I mean the only reason we're sitting here is because I knocked off your helmet with a shoulder charge. I honestly think that if that didn't happen we wouldn't be here right now hanging out. I would probably be doing some missions for Zavala, doing something with my fireteam, or sitting in my apartment sleeping or trying to beat Rex at Chess. In the end this friendship that you, for some bazar reason that's beyond me, decided to give a try wouldn't be a thing if you were like pretty much every other girl in existence."

"Well then lucky for you I'm no ordinary girl." As she finished another glass

"Just my luck indeed." Aaron said holding his glass out toward Jewel. She smiled as she tapped it with her own glass and they both downed the drinks in seconds.

Aaron sighed as he let the burn of the alcohol melt away some of his stress. He looked at Jewel was smiling a goofy smile he hadn't seen yet.

"Something funny?" He asked.

Jewel just giggled some more as she shook her head. She set her glass down and reached out to re fill it but her hand missed the bottle slightly and after another try she grabbed the neck of the bottle in a rather shaky grip. As she poured herself another glass of bourbon some of the liquid missed the glass and spilled on the counter which made Jewel giggle more.

"Umm Jewel, you alright?" Jewel smiled back at Aaron.

"Oh ya I'm fine. Trust me I am nowhere near being drunk yet."

"Right." Aaron said as he examined the bottle of bourbon Jewel was using to refill her glass. After look at the remaining contents Aaron looked over his shoulder to the barmaid.

"Hey Meg, how full was the bottle of bourbon you gave Jewel?"

"Full, just opened it for her. Why?" Aaron held the bottle out to her. Meg walked over, looked at the bottle and her eyes widened a little.

"My god woman how many of these have you had?" Jewel thought for a bit.

"Umm four maybe five."

"Really girl? I've never seen you sip down more than two and a half. You're such a lightweight." Meg turned to Aaron. "You must have a way to hold her attention. That's the only way I can think of why she would drink so much. As little as so much is for her I mean."

"Well then I think I should get her home then." Out of the corner of his eye Aaron saw Jewel reaching for her glass so he grabbed it and slid it away from her.

Jewel whined as Aaron stood up and pulled her to her feet. Once she was standing she held herself up for a good half-second before she leaned on Aaron for support.

"Nowhere near drunk my ass lady." Aaron said under his breath. "Thanks for the drinks Meg. Just send the bill to my ghost and I'll take care of it."

"Don't worry about it pal. This time it's on the house." Aaron smiled back st he before reaching back for his bottle of Vodka.

"Well In that case." Aaron grabbed the bottle of liquor and chugged what remained in a matter of seconds before setting the empty bottle back on the counter.

"Damn it boy don't you go and get drunk on me to." Meg said as she disposed of the bottle.

"Don't worry; I actually have a high tolerance to alcohol. One of the perks of being a Titan I guess." Meg laughed and grabbed Jewels glass that she wasn't able to drink.

"I'll drink to that pal. You make sure she gets home alright kay?"

"No problem. I see you around Meg." With that Aaron left the bar with Jewel leaning on him saying something about cyborg bunnies from Neptune.

"Opal?" Jewels ghost appeared for the first time all night. "Can you direct me to Jewel's apartment please?"

"Why certainly guardian. Follow me."

Aaron followed Opal through some halls and up some stairs until he reached a door which opened for him. Inside was a cozy little apartment. There a small kitchen in the corner with a table nearby. She had a closet at the foot of her bed. She had various items that she had collected over the years on shelves around the room. Aaron noticed a Cabal helmet, some fallen weapons, what looked like a Vex eye and a Hive Knight's clever propped against the wall. The apartment was fairly clean as no clothes were strewn across the floor and he only noticed a few dishes in the sink that had yet to be washed.

 _"Damn she's making feel like I live in a dump. I hope she never has to see my apartment."_ Aaron approached the bed, lifted the covers and laid Jewel down on the mattress before pulling the sheets down over her. She had fallen asleep shortly before he reached her home so once she hit her bed she curled up into a ball and smiled in comfort.

The sight made Arron smiled as he turned to leave but before he left Opal stopped him.

"Thank you very much for taking care of her guardian. I'll make sure you receive something for your troubles."

"No trouble at all Opal. Happy I could help. Just make sure she knows not to drink so much. And if you can make sure she has some water was an icepack ready in the morning. She's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

"I'll keep that in mind. Good night guardian."

"Good night Opal."

Aaron left and started back toward his own apartment. Once there he walked out onto his balcony and enjoyed the cool night time breeze that struck his face.

"You look happy." Rex said. "I assume it went well?" Aaron opened his eyes and looked downward to the mountain side below.

"Rex, stand by for a resurrection."

"A resurrection. Why do you need me to…" Before Rex could finish Aaron hopped the guard rail on the balcony and plummeted toward the rocks hundreds of feet below.

"Oh, that's why." After a few seconds Rex's shell expanded into a blue orb and moments later Aaron was back where he started.

"So did you get that odd display of happiness out of your system?" Aaron looked at Rex before hopping the rail once more.

"Of course not."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again. First off a huge thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing the story and telling me your thoughts. I really appreciate the positive responses. And I promise after this things will start to get deep and interesting.**

 **As always, please rate, review and enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Connections

Kore-44 walked out into the tower courtyard as his ghosted floated beside him. The ghost had a shell that was that colored green and bared the symbols of the iron banner. Kore drew the attention of a few guardians as he argued with his ghost.

"I telling you Ridley, a swallow could totally carry a coconut long distances."

"Kore you're being stupid. It's simple logic. A 9 ounce bird cannot carry a 1 pound coconut."

"Maybe not a European swallow but an African swallow could."

"The type of swallow makes no difference Kore. You're an exo you should be smarter than this."

"Hey I am making a very valid argument Ridley."

"No you're not you're just being an idiot." Kore looked to his left and spotted Aaron talking to Banshee.

"Why don't we go ask Aaron? He'll put an end to this argument and you'll see that I'm right." Ridley sighed and floated along with Kore towardthe gunsmith.

Kore walked toward Aaron as he talked with Banshee about a rifle he inspected in his hands.

"So what does Hakke need me to do with this one Banshee?"

"The usual test. Just kill some Cabal with the auto rifle. I have a sniper that they need to test as well if you're interested. They need to see how it fares against Centurions."

"Sounds simple enough. I just wish they would learn that an auto rifle with an 18 round mag isn't very useful."

"At least it kills things."

"Amen to that Banshee." Aaron looked over his should when he hear footsteps behind him and he saw Kore. Aaron thanked Banshee for the weapons and walked over to meet Kore.

"Hey Kore what's…"

"Ridley and I need you to settle an argument." Kore cut Aaron off which caused the Titan to chuckle a bit.

"Alright shoot."

"Could a swallow carry a coconut for an extended period of time?" Aaron just gave Kore a confused look before he looked to Ridley.

"Kore thinks a swallow can carry a coconut long distances." Aaron scratched his head in thought.

"I would say no. Swallows are small and a bird that light couldn't hold up the weight of a coconut."

Ridley gave Kore a look of triumph.

"Although it really depends of whether we're talking African or European swallows." With that Aaron started to walk off as Kore and Ridley just shared unsatisfactory looks. Kore then jogged up to Aaron to talk some more.

"Ok no more swallows but you have to tell me how it went man."

"Tell you how what went?"

"The date of course. What else would I be talking about? So how did it go? What did you do? Did you make plans for another date?"

"Kore slow down man. You sound like Syd hyped up on caffeine. To answer your multitude of questions, it went well. We went down to that bar in the hanger and we had a few drinks and just talked. No we didn't make plans for another date, but I think that was mainly because she kind of got drunk and I took her home before she passed out. She's actually quite the lightweight."

"Sounds like she'll be having one hell of a hangover."

"Tell me about it." Aaron's eyes widened as he remembered something. "Which reminds me." Aaron walked over to Tess Everis.

"Hey Tess you able to get the package I needed?" Tess nodded before she reached under the counter and held a small brown package out to Aaron.

"Got everything you asked for all wrapped up for you."

"Thanks Tess." Aaron said as he took the package and handed her some silver in return

"Mind if I ask what that is?" Kore asked.

"I'll tell ya later. I have to go to Jewel's apartment."

"Woah woah wait wait wait." Kore said as he grabbed Aaron's should and held him still. "Dude it 7:30 in the morning. If she was drunk last night she probably won't be waking up until 9:30 at the earliest. Besides, don't you think you might be taking this whole thing a bit fast."

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"I mean you met her yesterday in the middle of a Crucible match. And you guys have already gone out on a date, she got drunk, and you took her home. That's like third date level stuff right there." Aaron thought for a moment and sighed.

"Maybe you're right Kore. Maybe this is going by a bit fast. I'll go ahead and take it a bit slower."

"I think that's a good idea. So where are you off to now?" Kore asked as Aaron stared to walk away.

"To Jewel's." Kore slapped his hand into his face.

"Dude we literally talked about this like not even ten seconds ago."

"I never said I was going to slow down today Kore." Aaron said as he took off jogging toward Jewel's apartment.

Kore watched Aaron leave and he shook his head as Ridley floated beside him.

"You know Kore. I think we need a swallow that can carry him away."

"Ya I think your right Ridley. What we need is a Russian swallow."

The sun continued to rise from its nest behind the wide mountain range surrounding the city. As it began to shine above the peaks its light shined on the guardian's tower, and one hunter that realized she was in a considerable amount of pain. Jewel groaned as the sun in her eyes caused her to stir from her slumber. Upon her awakening pain shot into her head faster than a bolt from a Vex Line rifle. Jewel's hand grasped her head as she sat up on her bed. She tried to recall the events from the night before but the pain in her head made it difficult.

"What happened last night?" Jewel asked to no one in particular.

"You drank too much." Opal said as she floated over to Jewels bed and phased a glass of water and an ice pack into her lap. "Aaron brought you home and said to make sure you got these."

Jewel reached down and took a long drink of water the cool liquid helping to rehydrate her and sooth the slight burn that still sat in her throat. She then grabbed the ice pack as sat it on her head as the cold feeling helped to dull the pain a little bit. Jewel laid back down on her bed when someone knocked on her door causing her head to hurt even more. Opal opened the door and Aaron stepped in with his package under his arm.

"Good morning sunshine. You look chipper today." Aaron said sarcastically as Aaron removed his helmet. Jewel shot him a mean look.

"What do need Aaron, can't you see I have a hangover?"

"I am well aware of your condition which is why I'm here." Aaron said as he walked into Jewel's small kitchen and started unwrapping his package inside was a small box with various herbs and other substances inside.

"What are you talking about?" Jewel asked as she pushed her head deeper into her pillow in a fruitless attempt to dull her pain.

"Well skipping over a long and boring story I picked up a special little concoction that helps to get rid of hangovers. I'll be honest I have no idea how the hell it works, but I have seen it work." Aaron said as he poured a light blue liquid into a glass of water. He then crushed a few other herbs into the mix and finished it with little bit of a dark brown liquid before he stirred it all together.

"What is that?" Jewel asked. "It looks like something a Thrall would drink."

"Do you want to get rid of your hangover or not?"

"Yes please give it to me." Jewel took the glass and looked at it for a bit. After a sigh she took a sip and started coughing.

"Ewww, it tastes like a black wax idol mixed with Vex slime."

"Ya I know. Don't worry that's totally natural reaction." Jewel nodded and took another sip. "Look Jewel I was wondering, do you think…" Rex appeared next to Aaron and quickly cut him off.

"Sorry to interrupt lovebirds but Lance called. He needs the fireteam to help him on a job for Ikora. Something about an Archon Priest that the Fallen broke out of the Prison of Elders."

"Alright, tell him I'll meet him in the hanger." Rex nodded and then disappeared. Aaron stood and put his helmet back on.

"Sorry we had to cut this short. We'll finish our talk later. See ya around." Aaron left leaving Jewel and Opal by themselves.

"Well that was nice of him." Opal said. "I guess he really cares about you doesn't he." Jewel said nothing. Instead she just nodded.

"Are you alright Jewel? What's on your mind?" Jewel remained silent and looked away from Opal.

"It about Christian isn't it."

"I can't explain it Opal but Aaron reminds of him. It's like he's bringing back memories of what happened."

"Jewel that was almost three years ago. You can't blame yourself for what happened. He made his own choice and it's time that you move on."

"How can I move on when all I know is what the Cabal did to him." Jewel clenched her fist around the glass in her hand hard enough to crack the glass. Opal sighed and moved in front of Jewel.

"Jennifer look, I have some intel that you may want to hear. After what happened to Christian some guardians went down there to look into the Cabal that attacked you two. They didn't find much but they did identify two Cabal leaders that oversaw their operations there. Valus Mau'ual and Valus Tlu'urn."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because they have resurfaced. And they were last seen on the Dreadnaught. They were a part of the crew that was aboard the ship that crashed into the Dreadnaught."

"So you're saying we can take them down." Jewel said as she downed the rest of Aaron drink and started getting her gear together."

"If that's what you want. I'll get in contact with Cayde and well get a team together for…"

"No, this is my fight and If they're going to die. I'm going to be the one to kill them." With that Jewel stormed out of her apartment with Opal close behind.

"Oh dear this can't end well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow this chapter took a lot longer then it was supposed to. This is a longer chapter then the others but I also had a school work to do and there a huge time of writers block near the end. Though I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **As always please rate, review, and enjoy**

Chapter 5: Assault and Battery

Jewel's ship flew over the transmat zone on the Dreadnaught. As soon as her boots hit the ground she pulled her sniper rifle, the "Hereafter", from her back and made quick work of the Hive and Cabal that fought in front of the Cabal vessel. Jewel returned her rifle to her back as she took her Omolon scout rifle in her hands and ran off toward the downed Cabal ship. Opal appeared next to her as she ran inside.

"Jewel I really think this is a very bad idea. You're running blindly into enemy territory intent on killing two of their commanding officers should have asked for help."

"No. I'm not putting anyone else in danger. I'm making that same mistake again." Jewel said as she crouched behind some cover and observed the movements of the Cabal.

"Jewel that wasn't your fault, you didn't know what would have happened and you know as well as I do that Christian…" Opal was cut off when Jewel started to fire upon the Cabal.

Jewel quickly killed three Psion's with one headshot each before the rest started to fire upon her. She darted from cover and threw a Tripmine grenade over a few Legionaries. The explosion came a few seconds later as a Cabal fell down dead. Jewel quickly killed a few more soldiers with her rifle and knife before taking cover from two Phalanxes' and a Colossus. She pulled her Golden Gun from her hip and with three shots took out her three targets.

"Well that was…fast." Opal said as she reappeared next to Jewel.

"These things aren't going to slow me down. I will kill those Shield Brothers and avenge him." Jewel said as she entered a large room with a secured door at the end. Opal was shaking in her shell.

"Jewel I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Will you stop worrying so much?"

Just then the blast doors slowly opened and a patrol of Cabal entered the room followed by a Goliath Tank that aimed its main gun at Jewel.

"Can I worry now?" Opal asked. Jewel just pulled out a Suros rocket launcher.

"No."

Aaron and his fireteam returned to orbit around Venus after a successful mission.

"Good job everyone. That was a fun job." Lance said over the team comm channel.

"If by fun you mean a total cake walk then your right Lance." Kore replied

"Kore's right." Aaron said. "When you said we were going to fight a Fallen Archon Priest that was broken out of the Prison of Elders I was expecting more of a challenge."

"Well I hate to break it to you Aaron, but I guess we're just too awesome." Syd joked which caused everyone to laugh a bit. Afterward Rex appeared next to Aaron.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have an incoming transmission from Cayde."

"Cayde? Alright put him through." Red nodded then disappeared. After a second of static Aaron and Cayde were able to speak.

"Thanks for answering my call guardian."

"Of course Cayde. What can I do for ya."

"Okay so before anything else I just want to make sure you're the Titan that's been spending time with Jewel recently. Am I right? You know hunter, blue eyes, black hair, kind of scary in a fight?"

"As a matter of fact I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well you see we have a bit of a problem. You see the Vanguard recently decoded some Cabal data that some other guardians retrieved and we found out that two infamous Cabal commanders are on the Dreadnaught. About half an hour ago Jewel took off from the Tower without telling anyone where she was going after her ghost accessed those files on the Cabal. I think she's going after those commanders and trust me she's in over her head."

"But that doesn't make sense Cayde. She's not stupid why would try a stunt like that by herself?"

"I don't know the whole story myself but I do know that she had a run in with those brothers before. She hasn't told me anything about it but when she got back here she was pretty shaken up. Kept mumbling something about how she got "him" killed. Look I'm worried about her. These Shield Brothers have a scary rep and I can pretty much guarantee she won't survive this alone. I know I'm asking a lot of you but…"

"I can see where you're going Cayde. Don't worry I'll bring her home. I promise."

"Thank you guardian. Good luck."

"If what you say about these guys is true, we may actually need it." With that Aaron ended the transmission and reconnected with his fireteam.

"Alright guys lock and load. We're going to Saturn."

"You mean to the Dreadnaught?" Syd asked. "What are doing there?"

"Bringing a friend home."

With that Aaron led his fireteam to the Dreadnaught. When they arrived they were dropped off at the transmat zone and they investigated their surroundings.

"I'll see if I can track Opal. But if Jewel is trying to not be found then it may take some time." Rex said

While his team looked around and talked about tactics Aaron's eye caught something on the ground. Kneeling down he grabbed a bullet casing from the ground. I was a sniper rifle casing, 50 cal. to be exact. Though the thing that made it unique was that it wasn't a golden color like most other casings, it was white. Aaron only knew of one weapon that had white bullet casings. The same rifle that Jewel preferred to use, the "Hereafter". Aaron couldn't explain it but for some reason he knew this casing belonged to her. It was as if some force, some need was pulling him toward her. And that feeling was pulling him in the direction of the Cabal ship. Standing back up Aaron started running toward the ship.

"Aaron where are you going?" Kore asked chasing after him.

"She's this way Kore. I know she is."

Jewel jumped to the side as she dodged another shot from the Goliath tanks main cannon. Popping out from behind her cover she fired on the last undamaged thruster on the tank. Jewel stopped when she heard the cry of a Cabal behind her. Turning she saw a Colossus behind her about to stomp right on her back. She jumped from her cover and aimed her scout rifle at it. Before she fired she heard the tank behind her setting up for another shot as the Colossus fired a volley of missiles at her as well. Jewel smiled as she jumped in the air as high as she could. The missiles from the Colossus missed her and instead hit the tank full force causing the tank to drop to the ground and explode into thousands of pieces. Shocked at what it had just done the Colossus stared at the wreckage until Jewel dropped back on top of it and killed it with a few shots to head with her scout rifle.

"Well now that that's over with, let's get moving. Where to know Opal?" Jewel asked as she started walking out of the room.

"How about back home? Jewel this is a bad idea. You're in way over your head, this is just stupid. Why are you so determined to do this know and alone?"

"Because first, I'm not going to drag anyone else into a dangerous situation where they could die, not again. And second, we don't know how long we have to deal with these brothers. The intel that the Vanguard had said that the brothers had plans to destroy the Dreadnaughts core and the entire ship along with it. Now which way do we go?" Opal sighed.

"There's a hallway through that door to your right. That's where the brothers are."

"Good let's go." Jewel ran up to the door but stopped as she heard gunfire coming from the direction she had come when she entered the ship.

"Opal can you seal this door? We don't want any Cabal getting behind us." Opal nodded and after a few moments closed and locked the door behind them.

With the door sealed Jewel continued down the hall and toward her targets.

Aaron dropped the last Centurion with a quick shot from his "Chaperone". With the Cabal cleared from the area Aaron directed his team to search the area and see if they could find any trace of their guardian. As everyone split off to search Val made her way into a separate area.

"Hey guys, you may want to see this." She said over their comm link. Everyone rushed to her position to find the remains of the destroyed Goliath tank. Aaron approached the wreckage to investigate.

"Umm Aaron?" Syd asked. "How many guardians did you say we were looking for?"

"Just one."

"Ok that's what I thought. But know the question that comes up is, who the hell are we looking for? I mean you're telling me we're looking for a guardian that took out a Goliath tank and a platoon of Cabal alone? Who are we looking for, the deadly love child of Shaxx and Saladin?"

"I think I have an idea who it is." Kore said as he walked up to Aaron. "It's your hunter friend, isn't it Aaron?" Aaron sighed as he turned to face his team.

"Yes It's Jewel we're looking for. She left the Tower in pursuit of the Shield Brothers Valus Mau'ual and Valus Tlu'urn. Cayde thinks it maybe something about revenge but he doesn't know what for. Cayde wants us to bring her back because he thinks she's in way over her head and we don't help her she will die."

"I find that a bit hard to believe." Max said "I mean from the looks of it she brought down a Goliath tank and a Cabal platoon by herself. Maybe she can do this on her own." The rest of team nodded in agreement.

"She's good but not that good. She could bring down the tank alone most likely because she was familiar with how it works, it weaknesses, and she's probably hyped up on adrenaline. I looked into what we have on these brothers before we got here. It's not much but what we have pretty scary. Between the two of them we have eight confirmed guardian kills. Who knows how many more there are that we don't know about. I have a feeling that if we don't help her she will die. I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark but I thought if I told you what was going on than…" Aaron was cut off when Val rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to apologize for Aaron. We're a team but we don't just help ourselves."

"We help everyone we can." Lance said stepping forward.

"And we're going to bring her home." Syd said.

"And if we can, we'll kill the brothers too." Max said with a smile.

Aaron looked around at his team and smiled under his helmet. "Thanks, all of you. Your really are the best team any guardian could have."

"Enough pleasantries Aaron we're running out of time." Kore said.

"Right, Rex any luck finding Opal?"

"Almost, got it. There should be a door back in the other room to the right. If we go through there and follow it we should be able to find her."

The fireteam ran over to the door only to find it locked. "Damn it it's locked. Rex see if you can…"

"Stand back!" Syd yelled. Aaron barely moved back before Syd ran and smashed the ground in an explosion of Arc energy. Her First of Havoc ripped the door from the wall allowing them to pass. "No time to waste right? Come on let's go."

With that all six of them took off down the hall as Rex directed them toward Jewel. Now all they could do was run, and pray that they aren't too late.

After fighting her way through more Cabal patrols Jewel slowly creeped her way toward the Dreadnaught's power core which was at the end if the hall she was currently in. She was slightly uneasy due to the numerous bodies of both Hive and Cabal the littered the floor. Entering the next room she looked at the glowing pillar before her that was covered in some sort of Cabal machine.

"This is very very bad." Opal said as she looked over the power core. "The Cabal have covered the core with explosives. If we don't defuse these bombs the Cabal will blow up the dreadnaught and a good chunk of the system goes down with it."

"Can you defuse it?"

"I'll see what I can do but I think you have bigger problems right now." As Opal said that the door behind Jewel closed and a large door at the opposite end of the room opened. From the other side a large Cabal clad in red armor stepped out. With her scout rifle held firm in her hand Jewel stepped forward to face it.

"It's about time you showed your ugly face. You're going to pay for all the guardians you and your brother have killed."

Valus Mau'ual started to laugh, or at least it seemed like laughing. Taking her chance Jewel pulled her sniper from her back and fired two quick shots into his head before he brought up his shield to protect himself. With a loud battle cry Mau'ual jumped in the air was used his jetpack to launch himself at Jewel. Jewel quickly jumped to the side before being pushed further away by the shockwave of Mau'ual's impact. Jewel fired a few more rounds into Mau'ual's helmet as she strafed to the right. With another loud cry Cabal forces started to funnel into the chamber from multiple doorways. Jewel jumped and dodged as best as she could, taking out the other Cabal with expert precision.

Jewel looked up from the sight of her rifle to see Mau'ual diving toward her again and again she jumped to the side. However Mau'ual was ready and while she was in the air Mau'ual turned surprising quickly and slammed her back with his shield. Jewel flew backward into one of the barriers surrounding the power core. Dazed from the impact Jewel couldn't move as Mau'ual walked up to her and prepared to finish her with his shield. However before he could the gate leading into the chamber suddenly collapsed from multiple explosions, filling the chamber with smoke and dust. Mau'ual looked toward the doorway only for a blue disc of arc energy to slam into him, knocking him backward. Jewel looked to the doorway as the smoke cleared to see a Titan wielding the "Bolt-Caster" slowly walking toward Mau'ual.

"You get the hell away from her!" The Titan yelled as he fired another disc at the Valus. Behind him five other guardians filed inside and started to make quick work of the other Cabal troops. Valus Mau'ual stared down the Titan, crying at him and striking with his shield. The Titan simply dodged and fired another bolt into the Cabal.

"Scream all you want. It won' t change your fate!" He said as he fired two more bolts at the Valus. Mau'ual then turned and ran back through the door that he came from.

"That's right, run you coward!" The Titan yelled as he stopped and helped Jewel to her feet.

"A-Aaron, what are you doing here?" Aaron simply grabbed her rifle from the ground and pushed it into her chest for her to grab.

"Thank me later Jewel. Now let's get out of here." Aaron turned to leave but Jewel grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"We can't leave. The Cabal have rigged the Dreadnaught's core to blow. If they are allowed to detonate Saturn turns to dust."

"Aaron we've got company." Lance called out as the second Shield brother, Valus Tlu'urn entered the chamber.

"Damn it." Aaron said under his breath. "Rex, see what you can do about those charges. Everyone focus fire on the brother."

The seven guardians began firing at Valus Tlu'urn only for a large protective shield to cover him. The Valus looked out at them before he started firing large blasts of concussive energy into the air from the cannon on his back.

As his team turned their attention to the other Cabal in the area Aaron watched the blasts the Valus had fired. He watched them shot up toward the ceiling in confusion until their velocity fell and they began to plummet toward the ground.

"Ah shit! Guys heads up, the Valus is firing artillery on our head." The team turned their gazes to the ceiling only to quickly dodge whatever blasts where falling toward them.

"Aaron I don't like this guy. Let's take care of him quick." Max said over their comm.

"Agreed, alright everyone time to get up close and personal, into the shield. Lance, Val, keep the grunts off us. Everyone else hit that green goblin with everything you've got."

Standing back for a second Jewel watched Aaron as he commanded his team. What surprised her was not only the amount of tactical knowledge he had and how quickly he could make a plan and execute it, but also how willing and how quickly his team could act when given a directive. Quickly she ran into the Shield to join the fight.

Valus Tlu'urn did what he could to fight back against the constant fire from five guardians. His cannon never ceased its fire and he repeatedly jumped around the arena. After a few minutes another door opened. From it Valus Mau'ual ran back into the fray. Mau'ual hopped into the air before propelling himself down in the middle of the five guardians.

"Aaron what do we do about both of them?" Syd asked in desperation.

"Focus the red one. He's the biggest threat. Once we take him out move on to the green." Almost like mechine who just had their programming change. The fireteam shifted their focus from Valus Tlu'urn to Valus Mau'ual. The red brother cried out in rage as he tried to smash the nimble guardians with his scorching shield. After a little while of focused fire Mau'ual ceased is assault and he fell to the ground.

"Alright one more to go." Aaron said as he turned toward Valus Tlu'urn in time to see the green brother fly to his fallen brother. Tlu'urn then grabbed the shield from his brother as a few other Cabal help to hoist Mau'ual's jetpack onto Tlu'urn as well. Tlu'urn let out a mighty war cry as he dash over at Arron with unexpected speed.

Arron jumped to avoid his attack but as he was in the air the Valus swiped his free hand and smacked Aaron into a wall causing the guardian to fall limp on the ground.

"Arron!" Jewel cried out as she ran over toward him only for the Valus to stand in her way and knock her back. The rest of the fireteam shifted their focus back on the Valus. They were determined to take the giant Cabal down so much that they didn't notice Aaron slowly getting to his feet. Aaron looked over to the battlefield through his newly crack Spearhead Type 0 helmet.

The titan stumbled to his feet and began marching over to the Valus despite the fact his weapon wasn't with him. Cabal foot soldiers turned to fire on him. Their mistake as those who got to close were beaten and incinerated by Aaron hands are massive amounts of solar energy coursed through them. Looking again to the Valus Aaron set out in a dead sprint.

The other six guardians stopped firing when the saw Aaron running to the valus. "Arron don't." Kore tried to warn but it was too late. The Valus noticed Arron and swung his brother shield at him. Aaron simply jumped over the attack and landed on the Cabal's chest as his Hammer of Sol formed in his fist. Aaron brought the scorching hammer down on top of the Valus head only to draw it back and do it again.

"How does it feel brute?" Arron yelled as he kept his attack up. "You mess with me and my team. I'll make sure there's nothing left of you!" Arron hit the Valus across the cheek as Kore, Syd, and Max kneeled down with their rocket launchers aimed at Valus Tlu'urn.

"Arron incoming!" Max yelled out. Arron looked at them over his shoulder as they fired. Arron kicked off Tlu'urn into the air. The blast from the rocket propelled him further toward the ceiling as the Valus kneeled from exhaustion and pain. Arron fell back down from the sky his hammer still in hand. As the titan plummeted toward the Cabal he uttered one more word.

"Die!" Arron yelled as he slammed his hammer down on the Valus in a mighty explosion of fire as Tlu'urn's body slowly durned to ash before his eyes. The titan sat there on one knee in front of the ashes for a few seconds before he stood as the rest of his team came over to check on his condition.

After insuring them that he was fine, Arron turned to look at Jewel. She couldn't see his face, but judging from how his right hand clenched back into a fist she guess he wasn't happy. The titan marched over to her until he was close enough to grab her arm in a firm grip.

"You and I are gonna have a little chat Jennifer." Arron said sourly as Rex and Opal came to their sides.

"Rex get us to my ship. Kore make sure those explosives are taken care of." Kore could only nod before the titan and hunter disappeared.

"I guess she's gonna meet his dark side." Kore said to himself as he walked over to the bombs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone. I was able to get another chapter but I haven't really planned much beyond this chapter. Don't worry I have a really big story arc I want to do in the future but that is a thing for later. Until I get to that arc updates maybe be a bit slow.**

 **Also if anyone has some short story arc ideas or if you have an OC or two you would like to see in this story go ahead and sent me a message with the details. I would like to fill this with some more people just to make it more interesting.**

 **Anyway on to the chapter. As always please rate, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Reconciliation

Aaron and Jewel reappeared aboard Aaron's ship, an old red blockade runner given to him by Variks. Aaron released Jewel's arm and she fell down onto a bed behind her. Aaron quickly tore off his helmet and his now cold green eyes stared down at the hunter, all of the fun, carefree attitude she had seen from him before now completely gone.

"What the hell were you thinking Jewel!" Aaron yelled at her. Jewel couldn't find anything to say so she turned her gaze to the floor as Aaron started to pace around in front of her, his grip on his cracked helmet growing tighter.

"I just don't understand why you felt like you had you had to go on a suicide mission without telling anyone. You're damn lucky Cayde caught on to you and sent me and my team down there when he did. What would have happened if he didn't realize you had left? I don't care what caused you to act the way you did but you have no excuse for acting so recklessly!" Aaron yelled causing Jewel to flinch. Rex appeared between Aaron and Jewel as he tried to calm his guardian down.

"Aaron I know your upset but this isn't helping. Maybe you could…"

"Stay out of this Rex." Aaron said as he swatted his ghost away.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Jennifer?" Jewel was quiet for a bit before she spoke.

"Sorry." She said barley above a whisper.

"Sorry?" Aaron boomed as he grabbed her chin and moved her gaze to him. "Sorry doesn't mean anything after that stunt. I want an explanation Jennifer. My team and I just ran in their to save your ass and I think we deserve a explanation for why you put yourself in that position that we had to get you out of!" Jewel didn't say anything instead she tried to look back at the floor. "Well?" Aaron asked his tone clearly angry with her.

"I'm sorry Aaron. I didn't mean to drag you into this but I can't tell you my reasoning." Aaron released his hold on her as he stomped back and forth in front of the bed as he aggressively ran his free hand through his sweaty and messy hair.

"Damn it Jewel!" He finally said as he threw his helmet across the ship, the cracked visor shattering under the impact with the wall with a loud crash that caused Jewel to flinch again.

"I don't want a stupid apology! I want an answer to my question! Why did you try and kill the brothers alone?" It wasn't until Aaron stopped yelling that he noticed Jewel was crying now. Suddenly feeling guilty Aaron tried to reach out to comfort his friend but as his hand approached her she slapped it away and pushed herself against the wall that the bed sat against.

"Oh god." Was all around could say as he rubbed his temples. Rex floated up next to Aaron, his single blue eye glaring at his guardian.

"Good going Captain Jack-ass." That was a name no one had called Aaron in a long time. He had hoped to never hear it again. Aaron let Jewel cry as he walked down the short hall to retrieve his broken helmet. Walking back Aaron placed his helmet on a shelf and slumped up against the wall before staring at the ceiling.

"I just don't get it Jewel." He said his voice quiet now. "I'm just trying to understand why you didn't go to someone for help. Why you didn't come to me for help."

"Why I didn't go to you?" Jewel asked her voice sour. "Why do you think I didn't go to you? We hardly even know each other Aaron. We met in the middle of the Iron Banner for Pete's sake. We have known each other not even two full days. I don't even know why you decided to risk your life for me in the first place."

"It's because I care about you Jewel."

"You think I don't care about you?" She interrupted as she turned to face him, her face still hidden behind her helmet.

"I didn't want to drag you into a dangerous mission. Those brothers had killed too many guardians already, one of them I knew personally." Jewel started crying again. Aaron sat on the bed next to her and took off her helmet. Her blue eyes were red from her crying and her cheeks were stained with her tears.

"Is that why you did want any help? Because they had killed someone you knew before?" Jewel just nodded.

"Jewel I…"

"Don't you dare say you understand because you don't, or at the very least not in the way they took him from me." Jewel said her voice cold as ice.

"You're right." Aaron said causing Jewel to look back to him.

"What?"

"You're right. I don't understand. I've never lost anyone close to me. I have seen other guardians die and I have felt remorse for them but it was never anyone I really knew. For the longest time my fireteam has been the only family I've had. Look I may not know what you're going through Jewel but I do know that it won't get any better if you keep these emotions bottled up inside." Jewel remained silent.

"You know I've changed quite a bit over the last couple of years. That name that Rex called me, Captain Jack-ass, it was one of my many nicknames given to me by my team." Jewel looked over to him, her face looked surprised but she said nothing. "They all had something they called me. Captain Jack-ass was the name Syd gave me. Kore actually gave me a title rather than a name. He called me 'The unholy offspring of the Darkness and the Traveler whose sole purpose is to kill hopes and dream'." Aaron looked over when he heard Jewel giggle a bit.

"I doubt you were that bad."

"Actually that title is a bit of an understatement. I was not the same guy I am now. Back then I was a prick. I was a titan who did as he was told, when he was told, and did it by the book every time. Zavala like that a lot but everyone else wanted to shoot me, especially my team. Granted back then they weren't my team."

"So what changed?" Jewel asked now interested in his story.

"I was tasked with leading the five of them on a mission to look into some fallen activity in the Cosmodrome. We snuck our way into King's Watch and we fought our way to the end. There we found the House Devils Kell speaking with the house King's Kell. They spotted us quickly and a big fight broke out. I was yelling orders left and right. Most of them were complete nonsense as I tried to recall protocol and training procedure that fit into this kind of fight. Eventually I gave Val an order to flank the Devil Kell on the left side. What I didn't notice was that there were four stealth Captains guarding that side. Val tried to tell me they were there but I wouldn't listen. I shouted at her for a good three minutes telling her to move to that flank or else I would have her court marshaled for insubordination. It took the Captains a good 20 seconds to take down Val. They would have killed her if Lance hadn't disobeyed my orders and went to help her. It was at that point that everyone stopped listening to me and they followed Lance as he told everyone to retreat. Eventually it was just me and I had to leave or die in the fight.

"Back at the tower I was confronted by Lance who started our conversation with a punch that dislocated my jaw. He proceeded to list off not only all the complaints that every guardian had about me but he also told me about Val's injuries. I still remember them. Severe blunt force trauma to the head, multiple severe lacerations across the body, severe internal bleeding, broken right arm, dislocated left leg, three broken ribs and four fractured. She was in the infirmary for weeks and it took her almost a full month to get back to anything. It was at that moment as I sat on the ground of the tower courtyard with my dislocated jaw that I saw what I really was. I decided then that I would do everything I could to become a better person. It took a long time but eventually I earn the forgiveness of my team and they let me join. Even though Val has long since forgiven me for what I did I still find it hard to forgive myself. She nearly died because I was too stubborn and arrogant to listen to others. I promised myself I would never go back to being that person but sometimes it slips out. My team calls it my dark side and unfortunately you just saw it." Aaron looked down at the gray tiled floor of his ship until he felt Jewel rest her hand on his shoulder. She didn't say anything but she did give him a small smile. The two sat together in silence for a little while. After a few minutes Jewel spoke.

"His name was Christian. He was a Warlock." Jewel said which caught Aaron slightly by surprise.

"What?"

"The guardian I knew that the brothers killed. He was a Warlock named Christian. He was my best friend. After Opal found me she was directing me to an old ship she had found while she was searching. While on my way there I was ambushed by Fallen. I didn't have a weapon and I didn't know how to fight. I thought I was going to die until someone started killing the Fallen. After they were all gone Christian came up to help me. He made sure I was alright before handing me an extra scout rifle he had. He helped me fight my way to the ship Opal found and he flew with me back to the tower. After that he insisted he'd help me get used to being a guardian. After a few weeks we got closer and closer until we could really say we were in love. We did everything together; we were even talking about moving in with each other and maybe getting married."

"And suddenly you start sounding like Syd when she gets all lovey dovey with Max." Jewel gave Aaron a light punch in the shoulder.

"Shut up." She said before her tone turned very somber. "But all that changed one day. We had heard rumors that a scouting patrol on mars had gone missing. We talked to Cayde and got permission to go look for them. We went to mars and found the teams last known position. It was just outside an old building in the buried sea. We didn't see any activity outside or anything. We went in a little bit before Christian said we should go back. He had a bad feeling about it and he thought we should get some backup before going any further. I was still a fairly new guardian. I still had that naïve sense of adventure that everyone gets after their brought back. I convinced him to keep going a bit. I promised him that we would run at the first sight of trouble. But the problem was, as we moved deeper, there was no sign trouble. After a while both of us were uneasy. Eventually we came into a big room and we saw three dead ghosts sitting on a red stain on the floor. Christian looked over the ghosts while I looked around. It wasn't until I looked up that I realized what we were standing in.

"Hanging from the ceiling were the three guardians from the scouting patrol. All three of them were stripped of their armor and were hanging by their neck with gunshot wounds all over their bodies. I nearly vomited at the sight. I probably would have is the Cabal didn't suddenly appear and start shooting at us. Christian and I hunkered down behind a bit of cover trying to hold the Cabal back. Eventually two bigger Cabal walked into the room."

"The brothers." Aaron said as Jewel nodded.

"Christian knew we had to get out so he mantled our cover and killed the Cabal by the door with a Nova Bomb. He pulled over the ledge and told me to run and not look back. He said he would be right behind me. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could and when the sound of gunfire started to die off I just ran faster. It wasn't until I got back outside that I turned around and didn't see Christian anywhere. I started to panic before three guardians who were patrolling the Buried city found me. I begged them to help me get Christian out of there. I followed them as they fought through the Cabal that had chased after me. It was the first time I had really seen each class of guardian working together like that. Working to save one of their own. We got back into the big room and they made quick work of foot soldier before turning to one of the brothers. It was Mau'ual, I didn't see Tlu'urn anywhere. Mau'ual just gave a guttural laugh as he saw me. I didn't know why until he threw something at my feet. It was Christians helmet with his head still inside. The other guardians started firing on Mau'ual and drove him away. As I stared at Christians helmet I could hear dripping. I looked behind me to see to see blood dripping on his ghost Claire. I didn't want to see his body after that. All I could do was sit there in the puddle of blood and cry. I cried for a few minutes until the other guardians came back. I cried the whole time their Titan carried me out of the building, I cried as Opal flew us back to the tower, and I cried myself to sleep that night. When I woke up I wanted to cry some more but my teas were all gone. I had nothing more to give." Jewel ended her story as more tears brimmed in her eyes. She turned her head when she heard Aaron sniffle and she saw that he was crying as well.

"Damn." He said as he shook his head. "Just, Damn. I'm so sorry Jewel, I shouldn't have brought this up."

"No it's alright. You were right, holding these feelings in wasn't going to help, and I just miss him is all. But now that the brothers are dead, I think Christian can rest easy now."

"I'm glad I could help. Just, next time you want to go on a dangerous mission like this, please find someone to go with you." Jewel giggled a bit before leaning over and giving Aaron a kiss on the cheek. As Aaron looked at her she giggled again when she saw his cheeks flush red.

"Thanks Aaron." Jewel said as she stood up and retrieved her helmet. "I should probably get going. Cayde probably wants to talks to me." Jewel said as she put on her helmet and Opal appeared.

"Hold on a sec." Aaron asked as he stood up as well while Jewel looked back at him. "I just wanted to ask you, why did you say yes?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I asked you out during the Iron Banner, why did you say yes? I mean we didn't know each other and you had no reason to listen to me. So why did you agree?" Jewel shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't really know. It just felt like the right thing to do." Aaron smiled at her.

'You realize how cheesy that sounds right?" Jewel giggled again before turning back around a disappearing from the ship. Aaron looked back to Rex as he sat back down on his bed.

"Rex, tell the team I'm heading back to the tower and have them send me an update on those bombs. Also let Cayde know we finished and that Jewel is on her way back to the tower."

"Alright and what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take a nap and relish in the fact that she kissed me."

"She kissed you on the cheek. It doesn't count."

"It was a kiss, it counts."

"No it wasn't, besides she kissed you not the other way around."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

As Rex an Aaron continued to bicker. The red blockade runner shot through the stars towards earth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally got this next chapter out. After this I promise I'll start getting into the more interesting conflicts. However, there is one bit of news I should say before move on. In a few months I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus. Now I'm not canceling this story, not even close. I really want to keep this going for all of you who are enjoying it. I'm just goon have to put it on hold because starting in July I'm going to be serving a 2 year mission for my church in Tallahassee Florida. I won't have access to a computer saver for e-mailing my family once a week so I won't be able to update for a while. I just thought you should know before I suddenly drop off the map for 2 years. Now I', going to try and get a couple more chapters of this story out before I leave to keep an eye out for those.**

 **Thank you all for your patience with me thus far. I'm not that fast of a writer and I've been pretty busy as I'm getting to the end the school year. But now it's time to get to the story. As always please rate, review, and of course enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Expanding the horizons

The red blockade runner slowed as it approached the Tower Hanger. The ship descended onto the landing platform before a guardian and his ghost exited the craft, their banter instantly filling the hanger.

"All I'm saying is the kiss doesn't count unless it is given by the guy and it's on the lips."

"Rex a kiss is a kiss. Besides what makes you qualified to give me advice on my love life. You're a ghost Rex."

"Aaron that's racist."

"Rex unless you get yourself a girlfriend of your own you have no excuse to lecture me on the subject. Now can you make yourself useful and call Lance for me?"

"No need." A guardian called from the catwalk above the hanger's landing pads. Lance was standing above Aaron along with Kore and Val. Arron quickly made his way up to them so he could speak without shouting.

"Did you get my message?" Aaron asked.

"Yes we did. Syd and Max are filling the Vanguard in on everything that happened and the explosives have been confiscated and put into Banshee's care. How did things go with you and your girl?" Lance asked.

"It was…eventful." Aaron said before Kore wrapped his arm around the titan and pulled him close.

"Eventful? Tell me my good friend after you two yelled at each other did you, well, you know did you guys, do anything?" The exo asked before Val quickly pulled him away and pushed him off to the other end of the hanger.

"Come on Kore. Lance and Aaron have more important things to talk about." Kore cried out in protest as Val pulled him away, much to Aaron joy as he made a mental note to buy Val a drink.

Lance and Aaron walked out toward the tower courtyard as Aaron explained what happened between himself and Jewel. As they spoke Aaron was suddenly cut off when Syd hugged him and nearly knocked him to the ground.

"Our fearless leader is back!" She called out as Aaron made another mental note to make sure Syd and Kore started spending less time together.

"I am Syd. What's with the sudden display of affection?"

"You were pretty steamed when you left." Syd said her happy demeanor dropping as she let Aaron go. "I just wanted to make sure you know we still love ya no matter what."

"Thanks Syd. I actually think I needed that hug. I still got to put the lock back on Captain Jack-ass's cage." Aaron rubbed the back of his head nervously before Max stepped forward.

"Hate to break up the reunion Aaron but Cayde said he wanted to talk to you. Something about a personal report on the mission."

"Thanks Max." Aaron said as he made his way to the Vanguard hall where Cayde was waiting for him.

"Well look who it is. The Titan Aaron. Good to see ya guardian, how ya doing."

"Fine Cayde. Sydney and Maximus told me you wanted to talk to me about the mission?"

"Not just you guardian." Cayde said as he led Aaron through a few side halls to a separate room. Inside were three chairs, Jewel was inside sitting in one of them already. Her helmet was off allowing her long black hair to rest around her shoulders.

"I take it you two already know each other." Cayde asked.

"Let's just get this over with. Sound good to you two?" Aaron said taking a seat.

"Please." Jewel said as she leaned back in her chair.

"So." Aaron started. "After my team finished a mission on Venus for Ikora I got your call and…"

"No, you don't understand. I was lying, this isn't a mission debrief. Heck I was with Zavala and Ikora when Syd and Max gave us the rundown of everything." Cayde said causing Jewel and Aaron to look at each other in surprise.

"Then is this about my conduct?" Jewel asked. "If so then Aaron doesn't need to be here."

"Not that either. Though I will want to have a word on that topic with you later Jewel. No we are here to talk about you two."

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"Come on big guy. A strong valiant Titan turned to stone by the beauty of a hunter in the middle of the Iron Banner when he knocks off her helmet. He spends the whole rest of the match trying to talk to her before they decide to go on a date. It's like an old fairy tale. And I heard your date went pretty well until you got drunk Jewel." Aaron and Jewel both stared at the exo is shock as their cheeks flushed red.

"How the hell do you know about that?" They both yelled in unison.

"I'm the Hunter Vanguard guardians. It's my job to keep taps on my Hunters."

"So you were stalking us?" Jewel accused.

"What?! No I wasn't even down in the bar. I was asleep at that hour."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"Oh Thresher saw you two and told me about it. Ya he saw everything, he told me about how you two were talking all night and about how you started getting tipsy Jewel. And I must say Aaron, a bottle of straight Vodka? Instant respect there man, really that is impressive." Cayde said as he held his fist out to Aaron for a fist bump which Aaron timidly returned.

Seeing they had no other option Jewel and Aaron answered Cayde's questions. They talked about how things were going between them but they tried their best not to telling him too much about their time On Aaron's ship. They didn't want Cayde getting the wrong idea about their relationship. After about half an hour of talking Cayde decided to let them go on their way. Once they left Cayde started to walk back to his place at the Vanguards table.

"Oh ya, their good for each other." He said to himself before walking back to his place at the Vanguard table.

Arron and Jewel walked out into the Tower courtyard in silence each of them hiding their flushed cheek under their helmets as they walked side by side.

"Well I guess we're officially a couple now, or at least to Cayde we are." Jewel said.

"Ya guess so. But is that a bad thing?" Aaron asked as he looked over to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are you alright with being seen as a couple?"

"Well, are you?" Jewel asked like she was trying to avoid answering the question. Aaron slowly removed his helmet before smiling down at the Hunter.

"I am. Really Jewel I can say with all the truth I can muster that I am perfectly fine with it. I really care about you Jewel. I know this is only the second day we've known each other but do you think I would have thrown that match of the Iron Banner, carried you to your apartment after you got drunk and came by in the morning to check on you, Fight through an army of Cabal with my team to kill the Bond Brothers, and opened up about my dark past if I didn't care about you? Jewel never in my life have I felt this way toward anyone."

Jewel looked up at Aaron before she pulled down the hood of her cloak and removed her own helmet. Her deep blue eyes looked into his dense green eyes as their cheeks grew more flushed as they gazed at each other. A smile stretched across Jewel's lips as a single tear slowly trickled down her red cheek.

"Arron, I feel the same way. It's the same feeling I had when I was with Christian. It's a feeling I haven't felt since I lost him. It's a feeling I don't want to lose again." As Jewel began to cry a bit more Aaron reached out and pulled her into a hug. The chilly metal of his chest plate felt surprisingly warm against her cheek.

"I'm here for you Jewel. No matter what." Jewel pulled her head back from his chest before she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pulled his head down to her before resting her lips on his.

Both guardians melted into each other's embrace, both losing all sense of time and their surroundings. All that mattered now what they had each other. They stood there for a little while ignoring how the others in the courtyard may react and focusing only on the other.

"We can come back later if you need some time alone Aaron."

At least the moment was great while it lasted. Aaron quickly lifted his head and both guardians turned to see the rest of Aaron's fireteam standing near the railing at the edge of the courtyard. Val and Max were smiling the trademarked "Hunter's smirk", Lance was trying to reframe from laughing and Syd looked like she was about to start bouncing off the walls and her smile looked as if it would tear her mouth in half if it grew any larger. Kore was in the back giving Aaron a thumbs up as he held what looked like a bag of popcorn. Aaron and Jewel quickly separated themselves and regained their composure as their cheeks flushed brighter than they had ever been before.

"I think we're good. We're good right Jewel?" Aaron asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"We're good. Had a nice talk with Cayde about the dead brothers. We're fine."

"Right." Lance said as he let a chuckle escape his throat. "Anyway we thought it was about time you introduced us to your…friend Aaron."

"Of course. Everyone, this is Jennifer but she goes by Jewel. Jewel this is my fireteam. The Warlock in front is Lance, the other Titan is Sydney."

"Just call me Syd." Syd said.

"We have the twin Hunters Maximus and Valkyrie, or Max and Val. And Finally the Exo in the back is the infamous Kore-44. A word of advice, don't talk to him unless you have to. If you let him go off for a bit you'll end up putting a bullet into him or yourself guaranteed."

"It's part of my charm." Kore said which earned him either a glare or a punch in the shoulder from other four team mates around him. Jewel giggled as she stepped forward and shook hands with everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm really sorry for dragging you all down to the Dreadnaught to save me. I was in way over my head on that stunt."

"No need to apologize Jewel. We actually kind of enjoyed it. It's been a while since we had a real challenge on a mission." Lance said as the others nodding in agreement.

"That's kind of an arrogant mind set isn't it?" Jewel asked.

"Ya but it's the way we roll. It makes things more fun to think you're a nemesis of the darkness."

"I guess that makes sense. So out of curiosity what the name of your team?" Jewel asked all six of them.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"Well a lot of other fireteams I've met make a name for their team. You know a name along the lines of 'Fireteam Spirit'."

"I've heard about them." Syd said. "I haven't met them but I've heard some rumors about them."

"You'll have to tell us later Syd." Lance said as he turned back to Jewel. "But we don't actually have a name for ourselves. We've just never really thought about it."

"I have." Kore said. "And I've tried to bring it up but you guys don't listen to me. I mean I can understand why you ignore me but still."

"Are you saying you have a name for us Kore?" Val asked.

"You bet I do. Ladies and gentleman, from this day forward we will be known to both the light and the dark, as The Darkness killing Badasses of Awesomeness!" Kore yelled as he looked to sky and threw his fist into the air.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Syd asked with pleading eyes.

"I am totally serious." Kore said maintaining his "heroic" pose.

"You see Kore, this is why we don't listen to you." Aaron said.

"I might have an idea." Jewel getting everyone's attention. "If you want it that is."

"Girl, you took down a Goliath Tank on your own. I'll listen to you more than any of these guys." Syd said earning her playful glare from her male team mates which she responded by sticking out her tongue with a smile.

"Well back before Christian died our friends called us Hell Jumpers."

"I like it." Max said. "But Fireteam Hell Jumpers doesn't really ring does it."

"Well how about we keep it simple." Aaron said.

"What like Fireteam Delta or something like that?" Jewel asked.

"No not quite. Lance said it himself, we're the nemesis of the darkness." Aaron said smiling.

"I think I see where you're going Aaron. Your thinking of calling us Fireteam Nemesis aren't you?" Lance said with a smile of his own. Aaron nodded as everyone voice their approval of the name.

"Then it's settled Hell Jumpers." Aaron said as he held his hand out in front of him as one by one everyone added their hand into a stack. "From this day forward, we will be known as fireteam Nemesis." With a cheer that resonated across the tower the six guardians threw their hands into the air cheering.

Jewel smiled as she watched the group share high fives and hugs between each other. She found herself looking at Aaron who was wearing a wide smile on his face as he celebrated the small occasions with his fireteam. Aaron found himself looking back to Jewel, his smile seeming to infect the hunter as her lips curled upward themselves. For the first time in years she felt genuinely happy. She had helped avenge Christian's death and in the process, she found someone who could fill the void in her heart. For the first time in years, things finally seemed to be looking up for her.

As Jewel continued to watch Aaron and his friends she found her smile started to fade. She was happy, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Even since Christian died she had found that when she got a bad feeling it was usually right. Now she was getting a feeling that something big was coming, and she prayed to the traveler that this times she was wrong.

 **Hey I'm back again at the end of the story. Just wanted to let you know my mentioning of "Fireteam Spirit" was a reference to another destiny story by the "Fallen Paragon". It's a great story so far and I highly recommend you check it out. Also I've supplied two characters to the story myself. Also a quick word of warning my characters are similar to Aaron and Jewel. I didn't realize how similar I made them until after it was done but it was not intentional and they are different people. You'll see their personality differences if you decide to check them out. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**


	8. Important announcement

Hello everyone. I know you've all been hopeing for a new chapter but I have an announcement to make. Now before you get upset, no, I am not canceling the story, not even close. As I said before I will be going on a 2 year mission for the LDS church to the Tallahassee Florida area. Now I said I would try to get out a new chapter before I left but unfortunatly recently as I was writing my computer that I was working on decided to stop working so I have to write this on my ipod. Since I am a pretty slow writer I didn't have time to rewrite the chapter and edit it before I leave. Now I promise that when I return I will get back to work as soon as I can. I thank you all for your support and your patience. For those of you who want to know I will be returning around the 20th of July of 2018.

Once again thank you all for your support and encouragement. I have some big ideas for this story so I have no plans on cutting it off. I hope to see you all again in 2 years.

Until 2018, this Phantomslayer230 signing off.


End file.
